1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device and method for communicating data through a predetermined network line such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
It is known to utilize a mobile telephone equipped in a vehicle to communicate data from the vehicle to a WWW server on the Internet. For example, a WWW server can be accessed from a vehicle to acquire map data near a current location, or to notify a traveling management center of data on a current traveling condition. It is also possible to download music data from a center station which delivers music data to enjoy music in the vehicle.
However, such a conventional mobile communication device using the mobile telephone has a problem of inability to perform stable data communications depending on the location at which the mobile unit is situated, because of the mobile unit located outside of the coverage area, and a requirement for a long time for transmission/reception of data depending on the type of data due to a low communication speed, even if a stable communication can be provided within a coverage area.